


Swagalicious Adventures of Toy Freddy and Mr. Hugs: Quest for The $24.99 Taco Bell Gift Card

by The_Saltman



Series: The FANFService AU: Swagalicious Adventures of Toy Freddy and Mr. Hugs [1]
Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's, Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universes, Anarchism, Armed Robbery, Ascension, Assault, Barbecue Sauce Violence, Blood and Gore, Burger King - Freeform, Child Consumption, Child Murder, Cockroaches, Communism, Consumerism, Dictators, Dystopia, Eldritch Abominations, Epic Battles, Existential Dread, Fortnite Dances, Fortnite References, Gamer Moments, Gaming, Gun Violence, Italy, Jojo-style Stands, KFC, Knife Violence, McDonald's, Mugging, Outer Space, Rap Battles, Rats & Mice, Sonic (Restaurant), Taco Bell, Tank Violence, Time Travel, Trauma, Using Children as Projectiles, Vandalism, War, Wendy's, dance battles, destruction of property, eldritch horror, industrialism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman
Summary: Toy Freddy gets fucking mugged.
Series: The FANFService AU: Swagalicious Adventures of Toy Freddy and Mr. Hugs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Toy Freddy Gets Mugged

**Author's Note:**

> This spinoff series is based on some stuff that happened on a shitty FNaF Roleplay game on Roblox. This first part is completely made up, but the planned "Swagalicious Adventures of Toy Freddy and Mr. Hugs: The Quest For Fortnite 2" will be based on various moments from that joke roleplay. This series is my fucking magnum opus.

November 4, 1987  
Toy Freddy stood in the Game Area, playing Chica’s Party on an arcade machine. He was truly the ideal gamer, completely mechanical and quick in his movements, obese, sexist, and completely and utterly without friends. He was the least favorite character at the time, but at least he had his games and his ideal gamer body. And so, he kept playing the arcade games to distract himself from the intense sadness which filled his plastic body. He just wanted love, but he was a gamer, and they say gamers never get the girl :pensive:. 

After hours of intense gaming, the lights began cutting out, signaling that Toy Freddy needed to return to the stage, which he begrudgingly did. He took his place between the egotistical plastic rabbit and the plastic chicken thot. He hated it there, nobody respected him, even though he was supposed to be the main man, the place was literally named “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza,” and he was Freddy. People somehow liked that plastic balloon child more than him, which really really hurt, a lot. If he actually had tear ducts, he would have been crying, after all, he usually had at least five breakdowns per day.

After some time, Jeremy entered the building and looked at the stage, uttering the following: “Man, these designs really are questionable, especially Toy Freddy’s. Why would they even design him like that?” He shook his head before walking away.

Somehow, against all laws of physics, Toy Freddy shed an oil tear upon hearing Jeremy utter those words. After a few minutes, the others began to move around, eager to stuff Jeremy into a deadly fursuit. “They don’t know that I’m good at speedrunning Pacman,” Toy Freddy thought to himself as he prepared to begin roaming around again. He stretched his legs and stepped off of the stage, walking down the side Main Hallway and turning down the other fucking hallway. At the end of the hall, there sat Jeremy in his office, hogging the fan and looking at the cameras.

Toy Freddy knew what to do, he began slowly walking down the hallway, randomly freezing in place to stand and stare. By the time he had gotten to the office and his eyes had inexplicably turned solid black, Jeremy was already well aware of his presence. He really needed to work on his stealth, though it was hard for him to be stealthy while being so dummy thicc. Poor guy had trouble gaming because of his stubby plastic fingers, couldn’t ambush for shit, had crippling depression, and was completely without friends. As these thoughts flooded his mind, he watched Jeremy spontaneously transform into the original Freddy Fazbear. Terrified of this black magic, Toy Freddy ran as fast as his fat legs would take him, screaming all the while.

He quickly dove behind a table near the stage, somehow panting even though he was a goddamned robot. Sheer terror filled his robotic (possibly possessed) brain as he pulled his knees up to his chest, trembling violently. Jeremy was a goddamned shapeshifter, or a warlock maybe, an ugly, undead purple one wearing a lot of makeup (eyeshadow especially) and upside-down cross earrings at that. This truly confirmed Toy Freddy’s suspicions, that this was some kind of zombie-grape-shapeshifter-warlock-thing. This was truly a very dark night at Freddy’s.

One metal breakdown later, Toy Freddy stood, adjusting his hat and bowtie, still recovering from the shock. He looked around, noticing that Toy Chica was screaming as something seemed to drag her through the kitchen and out a side door. Toy Freddy simply shrugged it off, shuffling to the Game Area and beginning to have an intense gaming session. He managed to beat his previous high score in William Afton Drunk-Drives Home From McDonald’s, a game which seemed to appear at every location, even as the company attempted to get rid of it. Toy Freddy really liked the game, though the ending part was really confusing.

Such an intense gaming session and a traumatic experience had really drained a lot of his energy, so he decided to walk back to the stage to recharge. He plugged himself up and entered sleep mode, a dream sequence beginning….

Toy Freddy emerged from a doorway, entering a beautiful overgrown alleyway, the smell of fast food filling the air. How could he smell when he was a fucking robot? I dunno dawg, maybe he was possessed by a kid or injected with soul remnant, you decide. He walked down the alley, finding himself in a field surrounded by various fast food restaurants. There was a McDonald’s, a Burger King, a KFC, a Sonic, a Wendy’s, the disgusting Candy’s Burgers and Fries, and the holy Taco Bell. Toy Freddy stood there for a moment in awe, trying to decide which one to visit first (Candy’s would be excluded, because that was a rival company and was just disgusting).

Toy Freddy approached the McDonald’s, entering through the front door and looking at the menu. To his complete and utter amazement, the McRib® was still on the menu, despite having been removed around two years before, in probably 1985. He knew what to do, so he ordered one with no pickles and sat down at a table, patiently waiting. After several minutes, an animatronic arrived, setting down his McRib® and walking away. Toy Freddy stared down at the gorgeous sandwich, at its beautiful spotted bun, at the delectable meat coated in beautiful barbecue sauce and onions, with no disgusting pickles. 

Toy Freddy slowly lifted the McRib®, taking a small bite, euphoria instantly filling his mind and body. His third eye opened as the delicious flavor stimulated his nonexistent taste buds, his very essence being tingled by the flavors. He took another bite, his mind ascending to the next plain of mentality, his IQ skyrocketing. He took a moment to savor the flavors and to discover the true meaning of life. By the time he took his third and final bite, he had become a higher level being with 400 IQ, something no mortal had ever achieved, but mortal he was not.

Upon finishing the otherworldly exquisite sandwich, he approached the front of the establishment, paying and exiting the building. He stood there, pondering which establishment to visit next. He could get a Whopper and an ice cold soda at Burger King, a soda and some delicious chicken at KFC, a milkshake and some mozzarella sticks at Sonic, a burger, a Frosty, and some nuggets at Wendy’s, or several tacos and a soda at Taco Bell. After doing a series of equations and weighing the odds, he decided to go to Burger King, a major competitor of McDonald’s. And so, he approached the Burger King, entering, knowing exactly what to order. He approached the front counter, ordering a Whopper with no pickles, fries, and an ice cold Sprite®. 

He sat at a table, awaiting the announcement of his order, he knew it would be nowhere near as glorious as the McRib®, but it would still be delicious. After some time, his order was ready and he retrieved it, sitting down and looking at the delicious meal which sat before him. He lifted the Whopper, taking a big bite, discovering that, to his horror, instead of having no pickles, it was filled with ONLY pickles. He gasped, dropping it as his eyes filled with horror, a crime such as this could not go unpunished. He stood, approaching the front of the store, transforming into a Challenger 1.

“Which one of you is the monster who filled my Big Mac with pickles?” He demanded the answer, aiming the barrel at the counter.

“Uhh.. wasn’t me! Maybe it was her!” Exclaimed an employee, pointing at another nearby employee.

This continued for several more minutes before Toy Freddy decided to just start firing at everyone. He fired and fired, the explosions igniting the grease in the kitchen, turning it into a flaming inferno. With justice dealt, he drove outside of the restaurant, aiming his barrel up at the sign and firing several times, causing it to fall upon the burning building. He fired several more shots at the building itself before turning back into a normal animatronic bear and stepping back. Truly nothing more than a simple little gamer moment, everyone has gamer moments.

Toy Freddy walked across the street to the Wendy’s, entering and approaching the counter. He ordered a good ol’ fashioned burger with no pickles, a Classic Chocolate Frosty® , chimkin nuggies, and some choccy milk. He walked over to a table, sitting and waiting for his meal to be created as he hummed one of his copyrighted jingles. Soon, he was called to the front, grabbed his meal, and sat back down staring at his glorious meal. He tasted the delicious Classic Chocolate Frosty® , sipped his choccy milk, scarfed down a nuggie, and checked his burger for pickles, finding none. He did a small victory dance and took a bite out of the burger, chewing it up and swallowing.

He then ate another nuggie, sipped his choccy milk, and took another bite of the borgar, the delicious flavors tingling his tongue. Once he was finished with the bogga and nuggies, he moved on to the Classic Chocolate Frosty®. He lifted it to his face, beginning to slurp it up, his brain tingling. He completely consumed it in a matter of seconds, his brain feeling as though it had transformed into a block of ice, because it fucking had. His eyes rolled back, his lower jaw falling off as his body began to freeze over. Within a few minutes, his mind and body had thawed, his IQ even higher, his muscles bulging. 

He walked up to the front and paid, thanking the employees for their excellent service and food. He then walked out the door and next door to the neighboring KFC. He entered and ordered a bucket of chicken and a large MTN DEW®, walking to a table and sitting. After several minutes, his food was done and he retrieved it, sitting down and looking at the glorious bucket. He licked his lips as he plunged his hand in, withdrawing a leg and a breast, shoving both into his mouth at once, chewing gracefully as the grease pooled up in his mouth. He swiftly washed the chicken down with a swig of delicious MTN DEW® , the flavors dancing upon his taste buds.

He reached into the bucket once more, pulling out what seemed to be a deep fried rat with golden eyes. He shrugged, cramming it into his mouth and beginning to eat, his eyes widening as he tasted the phenomenal flavor. It was truly something to behold, the flavor explosion and the energy discharge which sent shockwaves of joy throughout his body. He felt his metal bones tingling, his plastic shell vibrating as he released a loud cheer. He sipped some MTN DEW®, enhancing the flavor even more, the answers to various long-pondered questions now very clear to him. 

He finished up the rest of the food and his MTN DEW®, walking up to the front and paying, exiting the door to get to the nearby Sonic. He summoned a 1987 Ford F-150 which matched his color scheme and even had a hat and bowtie, getting in and driving to the Sonic. He parked and pressed a button, summoning an employee who materialized beside his truck, asking for his order. He, of course ordered a chocolate milkshake and mozzarella sticks, all of the mozzarella sticks they had. As he waited, he turned the radio on, the music of William Afton Drunk-Drives Home From McDonald’s playing.

Soon the waiter materialized once more, handing Toy Freddy his food as Toy Freddy paid them. He thanked them and they dematerialized as he took a sip of his shake and chomped on a mozzarella stick. It tasted delicious, the flavors perfectly playing off of each other as he stuffed more mozzarella sticks into his mouth and sipped more of his chocolate shake. The incredible flavors melted together and swirled within him, filling him with ecstasy. He eventually finished his delicious milkshake and mozzarella sticks

Now, only Taco Bell was left, as he would not be caught dead anywhere near the filthy Candy’s Burgers and Fries. And so, he drove to the holy location, parking in a holy parking space and stepping out onto the holy ground as he breathed in the holy air. He closed the door to his truck, approaching the holy doors and openi-- suddenly, Toy Bonnie appeared, yelling Toy Freddy’s name. The world began to swirl and shake around him as Toy Bonnie’s high-pitched voice grew louder and louder.

“Toy Freddy! TOY FREDDY! TOOOYYY FREEEEDDDDYYYY!!”

“What?! Bro, what the heck is so important that you had to wake me up from my epic dream?! Also, since when do you even care about my existence?” Toy Freddy glared at Toy Bonnie, demanding to know why his dream had been cut short.

“I can’t find Toy Chica or her cupcake anywhere!” Toy Bonnie seemed very worried.

“Of course you only bothered me because you needed something. I’m sure she’s fine. I saw her screaming happily while being dragged through the kitchen and out the side door earl-- oohh, yeah, those probably weren’t happy screams.” He scratched the back of his head and fixed his bowtie. 

“Okay, you have to go save her, NOW!” Toy Bonnie quickly shoved him off the stage, through the kitchen, and out the side door.

Toy Freddy groaned, rolling his eyes as he began to look around for Toy Chica. He didn’t understand why he had to save this duck-- err chicken, whatever. She didn’t give a shit about him, she was into vore, she tried to distract him while he was gaming, and, worst of all, she was FEMALE. Just the thought of it made him gag, but he continued searching to shut Toy Bonnie up. Soon enough, he heard her voice from the back of the building, crying out for someone to help her. He begrudgingly approached, hesitantly turning the corner to find a very bizarre sight.

There stood Toy Chica, but her head had been replaced by a golden cupcake, beside which stood her cupcake, upon the body of a buff human male. A nightmarish cupcake with sharp teeth and a green cupcake sat on the floor in front of the pair, accompanied by several more cupcake recolors and reskins. Toy Freddy stared in confusion, raising an eyebrow as he blinked several times. He had no idea what was going on, and he honestly did not even care. So, he simply grabbed Toy Chica, attempting to walk back, only to find more cupcake recolors had surrounded him.

“Sorry Toy Freddy, but I’m afraid that you have some things we need.” The buff cupcake spoke, snapping his fingers, the fake flames of the cupcakes surrounding Toy Freddy opening to reveal blades.

“Ohhh, yeah, I’m definitely still dreaming.” Toy Freddy laughed, kicking some of the cupcakes away and beginning to walk off.

Though, he quickly found out that he, in fact, was not dreaming and that this madness was truly happening. Multiple cupcakes began to pile onto him, their blades pointed at his precious plastic body. He screamed as he tried to fight back, but to no avail, there were just too many fucking plastic pastries. They stole his microphone and a wallet which had been hidden underneath his top hat. He was getting fucking mugged by a bunch of cupcakes.

“Hey, I found that wallet on the ground fair and square!” He exclaimed, trying to fight back even more, failing miserably.


	2. Toy Freddy Gets the Drip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Hugs appears and helps Toy Freddy acquire the drip despite the fact that the word "drip" was not used in this connotation until around the 2000s-2010s. They go to Italy at one point and Mr. Hugs screams it Italian (I used Google Translate so it's probably kinda bad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, sorry that this took so long to get out, I had to delay it a few times.  
> Also, there is a Discord server! Feel free to join for banter and teasers if you want. https://discord.gg/MYPrUcQQA2 I'm fairly active on Discord, so like feel free to ask questions and engage if you choose to join the server.

April 5, 1987  
Toy Freddy awoke, dazed and confused, the memory of what had happened still fresh in his mind. He still struggled to believe that it had truly happened, though the confirmation that it indeed did happen came when he checked underneath his hat, finding the wallet missing. Additionally, he was rather scuffed up,bits of his suit partially chipped away and cracked, some wires hanging out, one of his buttons were even missing. Once he had gauged his condition, he surveyed the room, realizing that he was in a repair room of some sort. He was amazed that they actually would even bother to repair him.

“Alrighty Toy Freddy, you gotta stay powered off so I can repair you,” said Melvin, the incredibly tired and stressed mechanic. Melvin quickly powered Toy Freddy off, beginning to perform repairs. He replaced the damaged suit parts, soldered the wires back together, removed the moldy pizza and weird gunk, glued on a new button, etc. He then screwed everything back in place, wheeled Toy Freddy back to the stage, and powered the obese plastic bear on.

“Son of a bitch!” Toy Freddy exclaimed, children turning to stare at him as their parents panicked. Chaos ensued, someone violently attacked Phone Guy, Bave snuck in wearing a Spring Bonnie fursuit and abducted a child, someone took a shit on the floor. Fredbear himself even materialized, watching the chaos unfold, this was almost as much chaos as when the bite of 83 happened. This was indeed yet another dark day at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Surely this was the worst possible timeline ever to exist, or so they thought.

“Listen here, I got mugged and beat up last night, I think I should be the one freaking out.” Toy Freddy stated, stepping off of the stage.

“Now, if you excuse me, I’m gonna have an intense gaming session to calm my nonexistent nerves.” He walked over to the Game Area and inserted a token into Chica’s Party and began to game. Chica’s Party, a fun little game where one plays as Toy Chica and delivers cupcakes to children. Toy Chica… “oh shoot,” he thought, looking back to the stage to find that the plastic chicken thot was still missing. “Eh, not my problem,” he thought, shrugging it off and returning to the game. 

Suddenly, the sound of wheels rolling across the tile floor, accompanied by a loud ‘S U C C’ were heard. Toy Freddy turned to see that a Mr. Hugs™ brand vacuum cleaner had gained sentience and came to him. He blinked several times, confusing filling his robotic brain as he began to wonder why Mr. Hugs would be here. He tried to comprehend the reason that Mr. Hugs was approaching himself, as he was a complete and utter nobody. He did not have to wait long for an answer, as Mr. Hugs soon spoke.

“Hello Toy Freddy, I need your help.”

“Wha!? Mr. Hugs from popular indie game ‘Five Nights with Mr. Hugs’?! You need MY help?” Toy Freddy was completely and utterly baffled as to why someone as popular, attractive, famous, and powerful as Mr. Hugs would need the help of an unattractive, unpopular nobody such as himself.

“Yes, Toy Freddy. I, Mr. Hugs from popular indie arcade game ‘Five Nights with Mr. Hugs’ need your help.” He spoke in a matter of fact way, inching closer and soon standing right beside Toy Freddy. 

“What could you possibly need my help with? I’m just an incredibly unpopular obese plastic bear with a matte finish.” He was still incredibly confused as to why Mr. Hugs would need his help.

“You have a wallet containing a very powerful magical card from the future, a time-traveler dropped their wallet and you found it on the ground.” The realization was so shocking that Toy Freddy fell back, catching himself on the Chica’s Party arcade machine.

“Oh.. oh shoot, man I have some like really bad news. I kinda got mugged by some cupcakes who stole the whole wallet from me.” He nervously scratched the back of his head, realizing that the cupcakes having this card was probably bad.

“Oh dear Scott, this is surely a very bad timeline! Quickly, hop on and grab my forever t-posing arms.” 

Toy Freddy wondered how Mr. Hugs would even be able to carry his immense weight. He simply obeyed, hopping on and grabbing Mr. Hugs’s cold metal arms. Mr. Hugs quickly began rolling forward, speeding out the front doors and into the road, seamlessly merging with traffic and obeying the speed limit. While in traffic, the two saw a dusty white moving truck with the words “Afton Robotics LLC” printed on its side take a sharp left, going towards New Harmony. The two simply shrugged it off, Mr. Hugs continuing to drive, Toy Freddy having no idea where they were going.

After some time, Mr. Hugs activated his right blinker (his right eye rapidly began blinking). After several minutes, he turned, going into a very sketchy neighborhood. Toy Freddy nervously held onto Mr. Hugs, shivering a bit, clearly unprepared for such situations. While Toy Freddy figuratively pissed himself, Mr. Hugs looked around for a specific house. He soon spotted the house, wheeling over and up the ramp to the front door.

“Hey Toy Freddy, could you knock on that door for me? My arms are permanently stuck t-posing.” Mr. Hugs looked at Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy did what was requested of him, approaching the door and knocking on it. Shuffling was heard coming from deep within the bowels of the house, followed by a loud grunt. The sound of plastic scraping across a carpeted floor was soon heard approaching the door, filling Toy Freddy with abject terror. He wondered what kind of ghastly being could lurk behind that chipped wooden door. He would have been sweating if he actually had sweat glands, but since he had none, he simply trembled like a little bitch. As he trembled, the sounds of locks being unlocked and a chain being moved were heard from behind the door. The door soon flew inward, revealing a horrifying beast... No. 1 Crate.

“What the fuck do you wan- oh, hello there Mr. Hugs.” Its lifeless plastic googly eyes moved to look at his dear friend.

“Hello No. 1 Crate, we need your help! My new friend here was mugged and a wallet he found containing a very powerful magical card from the future was stolen from him.” Mr. Hugs was calling in that favor No. 1 Crate owed him.

“I.. I’m your friend?!” Toy Freddy’s eyes widened, he had never once had someone call him their friend before.

“Of course you are, Toy Freddy!” Mr Hugs likely would have smiled if he was physically capable of smiling.

“Alright, alright I know exactly what y’all two need, but I’m gon’ need supplies to make the stuff.” No. 1 Crate’s eyes spun around and around as it spoke.

“Alright, we’ll go get the supplies! Hop on again, Toy Freddy!” Toy Freddy hopped back on, holding onto Mr. Hugs’s arms. Mr. Hugs quickly drove down the ramp and out of the hood, merging onto the main highway. He drove back some, taking a sharp left to head towards New Harmony, the same direction that weird van had went. Toy Freddy was just along for the ride, after having been stuck inside of that shitty pizza joint for months.

Hugs kept driving, soon passing a sign which welcomed the two to New Harmony, the air quality noticeably shifting as they passed under the sign. Not that Toy Freddy was physically capable of smelling anything, he was a fucking plastic animatronic bear. Anyways, where was I? Oh right. The vacuum cleaner kept rolling across the street, obeying traffic laws like an honest US citizen should. Soon, Mr. Hugs stopped and drove into the cracked, overgrown parking lot of the boarded up Fredbear’s Family Diner.

“Now, we just gotta head down the sidewalk a little, it conveniently leads right to the house we need to go to.” Mr. Hugs began rolling towards the sidewalk, passing the countless drunk homeless men eating chilli dogs. It truly was convenient for the sidewalk to lead to that house alone, no other houses, just that one. Toy Freddy admired this convenience and decided that if he somehow managed to come to own a house, he would connect it to Freddy’s. The sheer convenience of having the business he worked at connect to his house was an amazing high IQ idea. By the time he had finished thinking, he and Mr. Hugs had arrived at a two story house with a very bad vibe.

“You know the drill, please knock on the door for me.” Mr. Hugs rolled in front of the door.

Toy Freddy stood, stepping off of Mr. Hugs and walking towards the door, hesitantly knocking. The place’s vibe was similar to that of his own location, but somehow worse. After a few minutes of knocking, the door slowly opened to reveal Jeremy Fitzgerald, the zombie-grape-shapeshifter-warlock-thing, wearing black and white striped pajamas. Toy Freddy and Jeremy both jumped back in surprise, Toy Freddy beginning to scream. Mr. Hugs simply sat there, waiting for the two to sort it out.

“Oh God, this feels oddly familiar.” Jeremy let out a long sigh, quickly drawing his taser.

“NO PLEASE, OH CRUEL ZOMBIE-GRAPE-SHAPESHIFTER-WARLOCK THING, PLEASE SPARE ME!” Toy Freddy pleaded, bowing to Jeremy, metaphorically sweating, since he lacked sweat glands.

“Okay, yeah the zombie part is right, and I can also understand the grape part. Where the hell does the shapeshifter and warlock part come from?” Jeremy tilted his head, lowering the taser, a confused expression upon his purple face.

“Y-you.. YOU SOMEHOW TURNED INTO THE ORIGINAL FREDDY RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES!” Toy Freddy shouted in terror, ducking behind Mr. Hugs like a little bitch.

“Wh-... what?” Jeremy blinked for a moment, trying to grasp what Toy Freddy was talking about, before realising that it was the mask.

“Oooohh, you mean that? Dude, it’s just a spare Freddy head I put on to trick you animatronics so I don’t get crammed into an animatronic costume.” He chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

“I think I actually heard something about that.. Yeah, seems legit.” Toy Freddy stood once more, standing beside his only friend. 

“So, do you two need something?” Jeremy scratched his bald ass head, a bit of his dessicated purple flesh flaking off.

“Yes, we need to get to Circus Baby’s Entertainment and Rental.” Mr. Hugs spoke, looking up at Jeremy.

“You… you want to go there, WILLINGLy?!” Jeremy stared at the two in complete and utter shock.

“Yes.” Mr. Hugs nodded.

“Alright, your funeral. Follow me.” Jeremy fully opened the door, stepping inside and beginning to walk towards a hallway. Toy Freddy and Mr. Hugs entered, beginning to follow him as Toy Freddy looked around. They passed by various family photos, each showing less and less people until only Jeremy and Bave were left. This confirmed that Jeremy and Bave’s names were likely not their original birth names. Toy Freddy began thinking about this information, trying to connect some dots, the cogs turning. Before he could even finish the train of thought, Jeremy had stopped in front of a set of elevator doors.

“Well, here it is, the entrance to that hellhole.” Jeremy pressed the button, stepping aside for the two to enter.

Mr. Hugs lead Toy Fredd into the elevator which was still covered in old blood stains, pressing the button for the lowest floor. Toy Freddy nervously looked around, staring at the busted HandUnit, a faded label with crusty old blood stains barely hanging on below one of its plastic eyes. The letters “K” and “E” were the only letters Toy Freddy could make out, the rest covered in nasty old bloodstains. Toy Freddy was not spooked because of the blood, no he was well accustomed to blood. What made him uneasy was the really bad vibe the place give out, and how the vibe worsened as they descended deeper and deeper into the bowels of wherever they were going. 

Suddenly, the HandUnit crackled to life, its voice slightly distorted due to disrepair and general neglect. “W-lcome t-t-to the first d-y of y-ur e-exciting new care-” before it could get another word out, Toy Freddy screamed and punched it. Mr. Hugs simply shook his “head” in response, looking at the now busted device. Toy Freddy was being a dramatic little bitch, but Mr. Hugs was okay with that, since the HandUnit was not needed. Finally, the elevator came to an abrupt stop, the doors creakily sliding open to reveal a ventilation shaft.

“Oh no. Do.. do we have to crawl through those?!” Toy Freddy gulped, despite lacking any organs whatsoever. 

“Indeed we do, my dear plastic friend.” Mr. Hugs rolled forwards and turned around, falling so that his vacuum end was facing towards the shaft.

“Grab on and turn on Super S U C C.” His plastic eyes motioned to his buttons.

Toy Freddy did as told, grabbing onto Mr. Hugs and pushed the Super S U C C button. Mr. Hugs and Toy Freddy were soon rapidly propelled forward, being sucked towards the room at the end of the vent. I’ll skip over the boring filler that’ll bore y’all reading at home and get to the good shit. The two passed by various desolate rooms, soon making it to a room with a giant metal death spoon mounted on one wall. The plastic shells of several animatronics littered the floor, Toy Freddy growing increasingly uncomfortable. 

“Mom come pick me up, I’m scar-- oh, right.” Toy Freddy nervously avoided the death spoon, sensing its bad vibes.

“Just grab Ballora’s shoes and let’s get outta this creepy place.” Mr. Hugs also seemed to avoid the death spoon.

“Who the heck is Ballora?” Toy Freddy raised an eyebrow, he had heard mention of the name before, but he was clueless as to whom it belonged to.

“The way too showy for a kid’s restaurant ballerina.” Mr. Hugs gestured to the scattered remains of Ballora’s suit.

Toy Freddy quickly grabbed her shoes and began following Mr. Hugs out of that disturbing room. As the pair exited, they saw “Spring Bonnie” and a child approaching them, seemingly trying to enter that foul room. “Oh uh hello Toy Freddy, oh and Mr. Hugs too!” He waved at the two. “Sup Spring Bonnie.” Toy Freddy waved, tipping his top hat. “Hello, Will.” Mr. Hugs slowly drove past him, Toy Freddy following closeby.

Blah blah blah, the pair eventually approached the elevator after nabbing an oxygen tank from the Private Room. Mr. Hugs instructed Toy Freddy to press the button to return to the house, who obeyed. The creaky doors slid closed once more and the elevator began to ascend, Toy Freddy feeling relief,knowing that they would soon be out of that weird place. He thought back to seeing Spring Bonnie with a child, about how Mr. Hugs had called him “Will,” which was often a shortening of William.. How peculiar. Before he could even finish that train of thought, the doors swung open and Mr. Hugs lead him out through the house and outside.

“Now all we need is a human sacrifice, some children’s tears, and some high quality fabric.” Mr. Hugs looked to Toy Freddy, who looked back at him.

“Bro how are we gonna carry the oxygen tank, the shoes, a whole human, and some tears?” 

“Just set them down and use me to vacuum them up.” The logistics of that were very questionable, but Toy Freddy did as told. He sat the items down and pressed one of Mr. Hugs’s buttons, somehow sucking the oxygen tank and shoes up. Toy Freddy pressed the button again, stopping it, the items somehow now inside of Mr. Hugs. For his own safety, he decided not to dwell on or question this. Afterwards, he hopped onto Mr. Hugs and grabbed his arms.

Mr. Hugs sped off, passing the purple car that was now parked outside the house. He soon drove back onto the road, merging with traffic once more and beginning to drive out of New Harmony. Mr. Hugs took several shortcuts, soon entering Hurricane once more. He quickly drove to Freddy’s, entering the parking lot and driving to the back. He stopped at the back entrance, Toy Freddy stepping off and opening the door for him. The two quickly entered together and began walking towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, they were instantly spotted by Chef Emmerson, who was urinating in the sink. He blinked for a moment and maintained eye contact with the pair as he continued to urinate in the sink. For a solid twelve minutes, he showered the dishes with concerningly dark yellow liquid. Some blood was involved as well, a mix of dark urine and blood flooding the sink as he continued to stare. Once he had finished, he tucked his incredibly small wing wang back into his pants, quickly zipping them.

“‘Ello Toy Freddy, ‘ello Mr. Hugs.” He rubbed his unkempt moustache with the same hand he had used to tuck his tiny pp in and zip his pants.

“This is a good enough human sacrifice, use me to suck him up.” Mr. Hugs moved towards Chef Emnerson, the man staring in confusion. Toy Freddy obediently pressed a button on Mr. Hugs and aimed him towards Chef Emmerson. The man screamed as he was sucked into the vacuum cleaner. He desperately tried to cling onto the sink, but to no avail. He was soon inside of Mr. Hugs’s bag, somehow. I know what you’re thinking, and no, this is not fucking vore, it’s simply a sentient vacuum cleaner sucking a guy up.

“Well, now all we need are the children’s tears and high quality fabric.” Mr. Hugs drove towards the fridge and motioned for Toy Freddy to open it.

“What’s inside that we need?” Toy Freddy asked as he opened the fridge.

“Children’s tears, obviously. Now, use me to suck them up.” Toy Freddy did so, using Mr. Hugs to suck up the various jars of children’s tears contained within the fridge.

“Welp, that’s all we needed from here, hop on.” Mr. Hugs motioned towards the door, turning to face it. Toy Freddy quickly closed the fridge and hopped on, Mr. Hugs quickly speeding out the door and through the parking lot. Mr. Hugs merged with traffic once more, driving towards the nearest airport. Once at the airport, Mr. Hugs entered the cargo hold of the plane, sitting amongst the cargo. Blah blah blah, several planes later and they were in Italy. 

“Alright, put one of these on yourself and one on me.” Mr. Hugs suddenly shot two balaclavas and two Soviet Union ushankas from himself.

“Uhh, okay.” Toy Freddy awkwardly put one of each on himself, putting the others onto Mr. Hugs. 

“Now, take one of these.” Mr. Hugs expelled two Glock 18s, pushing one to Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy picked a Glock up, nervously looking around as the other Glock levitated in front of Mr. Hugs. Mr. Hugs then motioned for him to hop on, and he reluctantly did, as they both now wielded Glocks. Hugs soon began rolling down the street, heading towards an Albini fabric factory. Toy Freddy was beginning to get nervous, as he had never committed armed robbery. Sure, he had attempted to murder a few people, but that was just completely normal Fazbear antics. 

In the distance, a shop was visible, its odor of overpriced fabrics and sweatshop labor filling the air. Toy Freddy obviously couldn’t smell anything, I’m just being descriptive because I need to stretch this chapter out a bit to accomplish my goal for it. Anyways, I’m going to return to narrating, you probably find my commentary annoying. As Mr. Hugs kept driving, Toy Freddy looked around, observing the slums in which many were forced to live. It truly was a very beautiful place. He started thinking about the current situation, wondering why they were doing this, but was interrupted by Mr. Hugs speeding into the fabric shop.

“Alright, grab some Albini’s fabric and use me to vacuum it up!” Mr. Hugs pointed to a rack containing some fabric. Toy Freddy obeyed, pressing a button on Mr. Hugs and rolling the fabric over. Mr. Hugs sucked up the fabric, alerting a nearby worker who began yelling at him in Italian. Mr. Hugs understood, of course, and shouted back.

“STIAMO PRENDENDO QUESTO STUPEFACENTE TESSUTO, SE QUALCUNO TENTA DI FERMARCI, SARETE COLPITI, CON UNA PISTOLA!” Mr. Hugs screamed, his Glock aiming towards the worker.

Upon hearing that, the worker and several civilians backed away, letting the two proceed. Mr. Hugs motioned for Toy Freddy to hop on and Toy Freddy did so, nervously looking around. He had never fully committed a crime, only failed at trying to kill the guards and maybe done a small amount of minor vandalism. The thrill excited him though, so he just kept quiet. After a moment, Mr. Hugs quickly sped out, plowing down several civilians and completely obliterating the front door.

“Alright, we gotta get the FRICK outta here, the cops and the mafia are gonna come for us for what we just did. Luckily we put on these clever disguises.” Mr. Hugs spoke, entering turbo speed and weaving through several alleyways. While in one, Mr. Hugs sucked up his balaclava and ushanka, doing the same to Toy Freddy’s before driving out. Now that the disguises were gone, nobody knew who they were, so they could safely board the next plane to the US. This had just been a simple gamer moment, but it was still exciting for Toy Freddy nonetheless.

By the time they arrived at the plane, it had turned April 6th, and it was going to be April 7th or 8th before they got back to the US (or so they thought), but that was okay. Mr. Hugs quickly drove into the cargo hold of the plane. The plane trip back was relatively boring, the plane got hijacked, some time delays happened, someone was eaten alive, y’know normal boring shit that aren’t even worth writing about. What if I do a side story that describes their flight? Jk jk.. Unless :point_right: :point_left:.

By the time the two had arrived back in the glorious US of A, the LAND OF THE FREE, the greatest fucking place on God’s gorgeous green Earth, it was April 9th. Mr. Hugs sped out of the cargo hold as Toy Freddy rode, breaking many traffic laws to ensure that the two would be back at No. 1 Crate’s house before the ingredients could expire. Once more, Mr. Hugs instructed Toy Freddy to knock on the door and he did so, the door opening to reveal that the house was significantly bloodier than it was when they had previously visited. It invited the two in, Toy Freddy making sure to stay behind Mr. Hugs as the thing stared at him with its lifeless googly eyes. He was terrified of this monstrosity, but was glad that it seemed to be on the same side as Mr. Hugs.

“Alright, remove my bag and empty it into No. 1 Crate.” Mr. Hugs instructed Toy Freddy.

“But.. how will the contents even fit inside of--” Toy Freddy was quickly cut off by Mr. Hugs.

“Just do it, no questioning the logic.” Mr. Hugs stated, sitting still. Toy Freddy obeyed, removing the bag and dumping the contents into the top of No. 1 Crate, the thing giggling as he did. Blue tentacles with hooked suckers rose from within No. 1 Crate’s gloves, shoving the ingredients down and compacting them, Chef Emmerson screaming in agony as the hooks pierced his flesh, as his body was crushed. No. 1 Crate visibly began growing smaller and smaller, compressing the poor man and the other ingredients more and more, a blinding light emanating from every surface of its being. As quickly as it had begun it was over, No. 1 Crate was back to normal and now contained a Gucci bowtie, a pair of Gucci pants, and a pair of Nike Air Max 1s. 

“There, that’ll be perfect armor for later. Now, go ahead and put it on friend.” Mr. Hugs nudged Toy Freddy towards No. 1 Crate, donning his bag once more.

Toy Freddy stared in awe, incredibly grateful for this amazing gift, quickly putting on the clothing and thanking Mr. Hugs and No. 1 Crate. “This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you two so much!” Mr. Hugs simply nodded and motioned for Toy Freddy to hop back on. Toy Freddy did so and the two epicly sped off into the sunset, towards a Fazbear Entertainment warehouse. Toy Freddy didn’t know why they were heading towards the warehouse, but he just went with it since it was probably part of Mr. Hugs’s epic plan.


End file.
